


embrace your bestfriend's watermelons [like they'll never come again]

by teenagediscopizza



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: BFF/BFF, F/F, Magic Hands, choking hazard, titty marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagediscopizza/pseuds/teenagediscopizza
Summary: Harumin uses her watermelons to help Yuzu get better in the bedroom with Mei.ORYuzu chokes on marshmallows glued to Harumin's watermelons.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu, Aihara Yuzu & Taniguchi Harumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	embrace your bestfriend's watermelons [like they'll never come again]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sappho82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappho82/gifts).



> happy birthday to best girl booby queen harumin. may your titties be forever perky.

It was a typical day at Aihara Academy. Students were being dismissed for lunch break, going in pairs to the cafeteria or outside to enjoy their meals under a clear sky. Harumin gave a long stretch, reaching her arms above her head, giving her breasts a moment of freedom from her tight school attire. Her stomach gave a low growl and she eyed her classmate sitting behind her through her immaculate bangs. Her best friend, Yuzu, had been unusually quiet throughout class. Harumin had figured she was playing her Candy Crush game or whatever from under the desk, but now that the brunette was fully able to turn around and investigate it seemed her friend was battling with some inner demons. Or trivial drama, she exuded the same behavior for both.

The blonde’s head rested on the desk, her hair splayed out, like she had just been sucker punched by the Algebra lesson they had just had.

“Yuzzuchi?” Harumin inquired, tapping her friend’s head lightly, while playfully adding, “Rough lesson today, eh?”

A low groan was emitted in response, and Yuzu wasted no time in raising herself up from the desk and coming to stand directly in front of the sitting gyaru. Yuzu bowed low, as Harumin looked on in surprise at the girl’s strange behavior.

“Harumin. I need help,” Yuzu wailed, and to emphasize she grabbed her bestie’s shoulders, rocking Harumin’s bangs out of their perfect arrangement. She had spent all morning before school trying to get them just right.

“What do you need help with?” Harumin kept being rocked back and forth by the blonde as she fumbled for words. Harumin held on for dear life to the desks, praying her hair didn’t get super dried out from this.

“I…,” Yuzu stopped rocking her, thankfully, “How…?” The blonde was struggling, “Maybe you could…?” Every falter ended in a blunder, so Harumin took the initiative.

“Is it about Mei?” The Taniguichi girl smirked slightly at knowing she had hit a bullseye. The blonde yelped in surprise, at the obvious mention of what was causing her dilemma. She began furiously mumbling incoherently again, pouring out her brain thoughts without processing them like normal, intelligent people.

“Yuzzuchi, focus,” Harumin coached, stopping the girl’s jumbled word vomiting, “You know you can tell me anything.” She gave her friend a soothing rub along her arm, saying, “I’m always here to help,” before giving her a similar peace sign and a cheeky smile that Yuzu would do. Her attitude calmed the blonde immediately, and Yuzu was able to relax and give a shy explanation.

“I… I don’t know how to touch boobies, Harumin.” Yuzu’s cheeks began to redden at how Harumin’s eyebrows rose into her fringe. She was not expecting that.

“Sorry, what?” Harumin asked. Maybe she heard incorrectly.

“I-I don’t know how to touch boobies!” Yuzu repeated, this time much more forcefully and much too loudly for the space they were in. A group of female students walked by their classroom, giving them both an odd stare as they passed.

Harumin sprang from her seat, and said hurriedly, her plump lips in close proximity to Yuzu’s bedazzled earrings, “Let’s have this elsewhere.” The blonde’s red face nodded, as Harumin took her by the hand and exited the classroom.

xXx

The Aihara Academy has a few secluded places on its premises. If one was looking for privacy then one could find it behind the gymnasium building, or along the bushes of the school track. Yuzu had once found a group of girls getting it on in the school’s art supplies storage room once. There were places, if one was creative enough.. Or bold enough.

Behind the gymnasium, Harumin leaned her back against the wall, as she said, “Okay. So, explain this all from the beginning. Why are you telling me you don’t know how to touch boobies?” Harumin was patient, as she ate her burrito they had quickly gotten from the cafeteria. The blonde took a very long breath in and began her long exposition.

“So, the other night, I was playing Candy Crush in bed when Mei came into our room. And, she, well… She had magic hands, Harumin,” Yuzu explained.

Harumi looked at her like she had grown a second head. “Magic hands?” she repeated, unsure if she had, again, heard Yuzu incorrectly. “Like a wizard?”

“Yeah. Magic hands,” Yuzu assured. “For doing things with… boobies.” Yuzu glanced away, before shyly adding. “My boobies.”

Harumi could only stare at Yuzu in shock. Sure, the two girls had shared bits and pieces of romantic encounters with the other, but it had never seemed to drift into such… explicit territories.

“So…” Harumi attempted to wrap her head around Yuzu’s dilemma. “Mei does… good things to your boobies?”

“Yes!” Yuzu answered. Her tomato complexion had temporarily faded, replaced by a harded desire for her best friend to understand the conundrum in which she had found herself. “But, my hands are the exact opposite of magic hands. They’re like… like…” Yuzu pondered the simile for another moment or two before growing frustrated. “They’re just bad! Bad, bad hands! I don’t know what I’m doing, and Mei tells me it’s fine, but it’s really not because I want to make Mei feel as good as her magic hands make me feel!”

“You just need more practice, Yuzzuchi,” Harumi attempted to placate. “Everything will come to you in time. Mei is obviously just a faster learner.” Harumi laughed. While Mei was a great student, it was humorous to think she was also great in _other_ fields of learning, as well.

“Yeah, but…” Yuzu grew hesitant suddenly.

“But what?” Harumi compelled.

“I may have… made it impossible to practice with Mei for a while,” Yuzu answered.

Harumi stood there with her head tilted an inch or two to the side, burrito eating forgotten, unsure of what Yuzu was implying. And then, like a brick shattering a window, it hit her.

She doubled over in laughter at poor Yuzu’s predicament. The blonde fumed, scratching the back of her head until Harumin’s laughter subsided. She took a breath in, recovering from her laugh attack, “Sorry, Yuzzuchi, continue. What happened?” She tried to sound serious despite the few giggles that escaped.

“I saw in this one Peach Sister’s chapter, the girl had tickled her sister’s nipple bits. Then, the other sister wanted it ‘done harder’, exact wording, so then she grabbed them and twisted them!” Yuzu gave Harmin a visual by twisting her hands like they were both opening doors simultaneously, pinching her thumbs into the middle of her index fingers, and turning hard.. The way the blonde twisted so violently made Harumin gasp, almost feeling the phantom pain of having them handled so sadistically. She was pretty sure her own boobies had concaved into her chest, hiding from Yuzu’s twisty hands. As Harumin guarded her own breasts with her palms, Yuzu had a tormented look, her eyes moments away from bursting into tears, “So, I…I did it to Mei! They were bleeding!”

Harumi could only sigh and rest a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder. “Yeah, don’t do that again,” she said. “Oh man. That just _sounds_ painful.” She felt bad for the Prez. She was tough, but no girl was _that_ tough. Bad manga representation of real life, Harumin internally scolded the Peach Sister’s publishers for putting out fake news.

Yuzu groaned in defeat. “But what happens the next time when that boobie action starts happening, Harumin?! I can’t do _nothing!_ But I also can’t hurt Mei again like that!”

“Hmm…” Harumi hummed, considering the situation. “That is true…” She tapped her finger to her chin, and then the idea of a lifetime popped into her head. “Yuzu, I got it!”

“You do?!” Yuzu yelped. Her eyes had lit up, and she stood there with her excitement mimicking that of a dog about to be given a bone. A juicy, boob bone!

“Yup! But I need some supplies. How about you come over to my place tonight?” At that moment the school’s buzzer signalling the end of lunch had gone off. Time had run out.

Yuzu tried to hide the way her surprise deflated just a hair. What could Harumi possibly need? It looked like the brightest light bulb had turned on in her best friend, as she gave her a huge smirk. Harumin always had a solution for everything!

“Be at my place tonight, Yuzu. You won’t be disappointed.”

xXx

Yuzu stood in the middle of Harumi’s room, waiting for the other girl to pull out whatever supposed supplies she needed. Harumi was rummaging through her closet, where she had hidden the surprise prior to Yuzu’s arrival.

And then, Harumi turned around.

Yuzu’s mouth fell agape.

There, in her arms, were two decently-sized watermelons. She was able to get them for half price.

“Ta-da!” Harumi called, clearly impressed with her idea.

“Um… Harumi…?” Yuzu warbled. “How are watermelons going to help with, uh… well… nipple problems?”

“These aren’t just normal watermelons, Yuzu. Look!” Harumi rotated the green orbs in her arms around towards Yuzu.

Glued to each watermelon was a white, fluffy marshmallow.

“You’ll practice on these!”

“Uhhhhhhh….” Yuzu began, but any thoughts that had remained within her brain had jumped ship, too confused about the sight she beheld.

“These’ll work perfectly, Yuzu. If you bite too hard, the marshmallow will rip. And if you twist too hard, it’ll break. You’ll know when you’re doing it wrong,” Harumi reasoned.

The blonde could only stare dumbfounded, going from the marshmallows on the watermelons, to the perfect mounds on her best friend’s chest. Clearly not what she had expected.

“Just try them!” Harumin encouraged, thrusting her watermelons into Yuzu’s hands. “Feel how smooth they are!” The blonde’s manicured nails felt the green skin, the hard surface, knowing these felt the opposite of what boobies feel like, especially knowing what Mei’s soft and perfect boobies felt like.

“How do they feel? Pretty good, eh?” Harumin exuberantly coaxed.

“Great,” Yuzu said dryly, as she kept rubbing the other girl’s watermelons.

“Awesome, now, slowly, and not too roughly, trace your fingers around my marshmallows.” Yuzu did just that.

“Slower.” Harumin watched as Yuzu warily made circles around the white fluff balls, “Even slower.” The blonde went slower than a turtle around them, even though the glue holding one onto the watermelon wasn’t working as well anymore, so the marshmallow nipple began to sag and fall. “Keep going, it’s mimicking natural life,” Harumin said, not having any more glue.

“Now, how do you feel, Yuzucchi, ready for the real thing?”  
Yuzu blanched. She feared seeing that look of pure horror on Mei’s face as she twisted the poor girl’s nipples. Was she ready to try the real thing? Would Mei even let her try touching her again that way, after such a tragedy had just occurred less than twenty-four hours prior?

“N-Not quite,” Yuzu conceded. She continued to trace her finger gently around the fluffy marshmallow, watching as the fluff rolled away counter to the movement she made against it. The marshmallow fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud. She was pretty sure nipples never fell off like that.

“Try pinching one,” Harumi prompted, seriously. “But gently. We don’t want to bruise this nipple.”

Yuzu laughed. It was outrageous thinking that a marshmallow could bruise.

But she followed Harumi’s instructions and held the marshmallow between her thumb and index finger. And then, with the slightest of pressure, pinched it. She watched the fluff contract towards the center, while the top and bottom expanded in response to the pinch.

“Now try easing off of it,” Harumi instructed next.

Yuzu complied, and the fluff became more evenly distributed.

“I wouldn’t go harder than that, unless Mei says she wants you to.”

Yuzu wasn’t sure if watermelons were a good representation of Mei’s breasts and were unsure about tackling the real thing. “I don’t think I should try pinching after what I just did.” She stated blatantly. The weight of the watermelons must have gotten to Harumi, as she dropped them, the marshmallows getting crushed under the weight of the fruit.

“Oops!” Harumin picked the better-looking watermelon up, luckily still with its flattened marshmallow attached. “Okay, okay, I get it. Let’s try something more advanced.” She held the melon in between her own melons to steady it, flat marshmallow directed upward towards Yuzu’s mouth. “Try licking it,” Harumin instructed. She knew Yuzu would be too scared to try, so she shoved the fluff right into the blonde’s mouth before she could refute.

“Harmumin!” Yuzu attempted to speak over the fluffy wad of mellow marsh in her mouth.

“Gentle, Yuzu! This is the only nipple we have left!” Harumi commanded.

Yuzu groaned, but she then began to gently roll her tongue around the marshmallow. There was still some sugary goodness left on the white part, and she delicately licked it off.

“That’s perfect, Yuzu!” Harumi congratulated. “Maybe you should use your tongue more often, instead of your fingers.” The girl was impressed with how long the blonde’s tongue was. No wonder Mei didn’t mind Yuzu’s bad breast foreplay.

And as silly as the whole ordeal was, maybe Yuzu had actually gotten something useful out of it.

More tongue. Less fingers.

“Don’t bite, either, Yuzu,” Harumi made sure to include, exaggerating it by chomping like a shark a few times. “It’s up there with those horrible nipple twisters. Just don’t do it, unless you never want to see the Prez’s breasts again!”

“Gotcha!” Yuzu finally began to sound more prepared, more confident to take on Mei’s boobies. Plus, the marshmallow tasted pretty good and gave her a bit of a sugar rush.

“You gotta be prepared for anything!” Harumin ran with the burst of Yuzu’s excitement by pushing the marshmallow again into Yuzu’s mouth, throwing the blonde off with surprise again. “Suck it, Yuzzuci!”

Yuzu sucked on the marshmallow titty like she had never sucked before. Her cheeks compressed so tightly like she was sucking up a stuck strawberry through a straw, like they did at Demmy’s. The sugar was wiped clean off, and the once fluffy piece of candy was now gone, down her throat.

There was a moment of confusion between the two girls, as they were confused at the lack of marshmallow glued onto the watermelon. It only lasted a second, as Yuzu gave a small cough, trying to clear her throat unsuccessfully. Then, feeling the marshmallow lodged, the blonde’s eyes widened fearfully as fear took over. Frantically, her hands came to her throat, indicating to a scared Harumin that she was-

“Oh my god, you’re choking!” Harumin exclaimed as Yuzu’s face began to turn purple from swallowing a fake nipple on a watermelon. She acted quickly, helping her best friend by getting behind her. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, and slamming her breasts against Yuzu’s back, Harumi gave her own rendition of the Heimlich's maneuver. A couple of forceful chest pounds and the soggy fluff ball launched out of Yuzu's mouth and back into the world, hitting a wall.

Yuzu gasped numerous times for breath, thankful that she didn’t have to explain to Mei how she died eating a marshmallow that was supposed to be her nipple. “You saved me, Harumin,” Yuzu unsteadily let out in between breathing.

“I thought I lost you!” Harumin hugged Yuzu tightly from behind, pressing her own boobies into Yuzu’s back, warm and squishy. “I didn’t think about marshmallows being a choking hazard when I thought of this.”

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about this with Mei. She has small nipples,” Yuzu chuckled, testing if her throat was clear of any remaining white residue. She didn’t move out of the brunette’s tight embrace, relishing in their best friend vibe.

“How small are they?” Harumin mused, resting her forehead against the blonde’s shoulder. She lifted her gaze up to the blonde’s raising and out-stretched fingers, using her thumb and index finger to form the distance of the size of Mei’s nipples. “That small.”

Those were indeed small nipples, Harumin thought, comparing the size of her own to Yuzu’s measurements.

“I think this concludes our lesson for today, eh?” The Taniguchi girl gave a satisfied sigh, and Yuzu nodded with a small smile.

“I hope this will help,” Yuzu spoke, picturing Mei’s gorgeous boobies in her mouth, as she felt Harumin’s boobies rubbed up against her back reassuringly.

“Let me know if it does.”

xXx

The next day, Harumin was sitting at her desk waiting for her best friend to come through the door of their classroom. The anticipation of her help yesterday, if it was successful or not, was weighing heavily on her mind, like the weight of her double D breasts in her bra.

When Yuzu burst through the door, she had a triumphant smile on her face, and she seemed to radiate a glow of happiness. The kind of glow you get after a good, healthy sexual session from the night before.

“Harumin!” Yuzu shouted before rushing up to the other girl and tackling her in an embrace. “It worked! Your marshmallow titty worked!”

Harumi glanced around the classroom, catching the nosy eyes of other students who were enthralled by this so-called “marshmallow titty.” However, Yuzu didn’t seem to care. She was too caught up in the glee at having gained magic hands.

And a magic tongue.

Both of which had done magic things to Mei’s boobies the night prior.

“Thank you, Harumin! I can’t wait to use my magic hands and tongue again tonight!”

Harumi palmed her face with her hand, trying to hide herself away from their classmates steadily filling the room.

“No problem, Yuzu,” Harumi whispered back. “I’m glad it worked.”

“How could I ever pay you back?” The blonde’s eyes were like stars at just how happy she was.

“Buy me a burrito,” Harumin winked, knowing she’d be extra hungry by lunchtime. “Actually, two burritos.” Two boobie watermelons, two burritos seemed a fair trade.

“Deal!” Yuzu swung herself in her chair, feeling like she was sitting in the clouds. Today was going to be a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> I realize my previous fanfics were maybe too much for the gentle of heart. So I toned it down. This work is dedicated to Sappho. She writes good stuff. THANKS FOR THE GOOD STUFF, BUDDY. good. done.


End file.
